Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2019 film)/Credits
Here are the credits of the upcoming 2019 live-action/computer-animation family adventure fantasy film Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Opening Credits Universal Pictures and HiT Entertainment present In association with Gullane Entertainment and ImageMovers A HiT Entertainment Production Presented in Association with The Isle of Man Film Commission A Robert Zemeckis and Britt Allcroft Film Starring Ariel Winter as Lily Stone Owen Wilson as Burnett Stone Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor Tom Cruise as Mr. Conductor, Junior AnnaSophia Robb as Tasha with Nicolas Cage as P. T. Boomer Matt Wilkinson as the voice of Diesel 10 and Joseph May as the voice of Thomas the Tank Engine Thomas and the Magic Railroad Casting by Juli-Ann Kay Ruth Lambert Karen Margiotta Mary Margiotta Voice Casting & Dialogue Director Jamie Thomason Canada Casting by Ross Clydesdale UK Casting by Priscilla John Narrated by Anne Hathaway Original Songs: Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice Score Composed by Hans Zimmer and John Powell Additional Music by Lorne Balfe Junior Campbell Mike O'Donnell Tom Gire Nick Glennie-Smith Peter Hartshorne Robert Hartshorne Henry Jackman Hummie Mann John Sponsler Ed Welch and Geoff Zanelli Music Supervisor Bob Badami Executive Music Producer Marshall Chess Visual Effects Supervisors Robert Legato Bill Neil Animation Supervisor Eric Armstrong Animation Director Mark Dindal Special Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Weta Digital WETA Digital Senior VFX Supervisor Joe Letteri WETA Digital VFX Supervisor Dan Lemmon WETA Digital Animation Supervisor Daniel Barrett Editors Sim Evan-Jones Ron Wisman Production Designer Oleg M. Savytski Director of Photography Don Burgess, A.S.C. Associate Producers Heather Kelton Shelley Elizabeth Skinner Executive Producers Brent Baum John Bertolli Nancy Chapelle Charles Falzon Barry London Shelley Skinner Steven Stabler Robert Zemeckis Co-Executive Producer Mark Jacobson Co-Produced by Steven Boyd Mark Jacobson Produced by Britt Allcroft and Phil Fehrle Based on the Railway Series Created by Rev. W. Awdry Story by Robert Zemeckis and Britt Allcroft Screenplay by Britt Allcroft Roger Avary Neil Gaiman Bob Gale and Robert Zemeckis Directed by Robert Zemeckis and Britt Allcroft Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Also Starring Jennifer Lawrence as Stacy Jones Dylan Minnette as Patch Jeff Bridges as Billy 2 Feathers and Idina Menzel as the voice of Lady the Lost Engine Costume Designer Luis M. Sequeira Character Designers Britt Allcroft Laura L. Corsiglia Head of Animation Tony Fucile Cast Live-Action Humans Mr. Conductor - Alec Baldwin Patch - Dylan Minnette Billy 2 Feathers - Jeff Bridges Burnett Stone - Owen Wilson Young Burnett Stone - Josh Hutcherson Tasha - AnnaSophia Robb Stacy Jones - Jennifer Lawrence Lily - Ariel Winter Mrs. Stone - Drew Barrymore Mr. Conductor, Jr. - Tom Cruise P.T. Boomer - Nicolas Cage Young P.T. Boomer - Scott McCord Sir Topham Hatt - George Clooney Animated Characters Thomas - Joseph May Percy - Tom Kenny Lady - Idina Menzel Toby - Steven Blum Gordon/James/Henry/Harold - Kerry Shale Rosie - Grey DeLisle Emily - Tara Strong Edward - William Hope Rusty/Diesel 10 - Matt Wilkinson Skarloey/Sir Handel/Bertie - Keith Wickham Peter Sam - Steven Kynman Duncan - Tom Stourton Mavis/Annie/Clarabel - Teresa Gallagher Splatter - Thomas F. Wilson Dodge - Kevin Frank George - Tom Hanks Cranky - Glenn Wrage Second Part of the Credits Production Manager Noella Nesdoly First Assistant Director David Coombs Second Assistant Director Sara MacDonald Third Assistant Director Tom Pakenham Fourth Assistant Director Ben Wright Animation Consultant Dean Wellins Creative Consultants Britt Allcroft Neil Crone Kevin Frank VFX Director of Photography Robbi Hinds, C.S.C. Animation Art Director Bill Perkins Live-Action Art Director Lucinda Zak Visual Effects Producer Mike Chambers Supervising Sound Editor Nelson Ferreira Sound Designer Christopher Boyes Re-Recording Mixers Tom Johnson Gary Summers Post Production Supervisor Mary Ann Grainger Isle of Man Unit Script Supervisor Donna Croce Camera Operator Andy Chmura First Assistant Camera Yvonne Collins Focus Puller Ivan Meagher Clapper/Loader Anthony Meade Second Assistant Camera Eric Greenberg Tim Lewis Camera Trainee Dominic Williams Video Assist Operator Raymond Tang Production Sound Mixer Malcolm Davies Boom Operator Chris Bottomley First Assistant Art Director Mark Scruton Second Assistant Art Director Jacqui Allen Third Assistant Art Director Simon Paul Bloom Location Storyboards Ray Consing Construction Manager Len Furey Supervising Carpenters John Porter Gordon Routledge Carpenters Jeff Bernard Steve Blackford Richard Bonker Maurice Francis Douglas Hook Fergus Hook George Hughes Patrick Jerry Jim Kerr Laurie Kerr Peter Mann Lester Rowbottom Dave Whyman Construction Stagehands Michael Donegan Peter Goldsmith Supervising Painter Joe Monks Mural Designer Timothy Murton Scenic Artist Humphrey Bangham Painters Perry Crosby Jim Rooney Michael Sotheran David Wescott Signwriter Eric Quirk Plasterers Ray Staples Ray Tricker Set Decorator Cheryl Dorsey Set Decoration Buyer/Dresser Judith Lynch Lead Dresser Helena Osborne Standby Dressers Sarah Comish Chris Cubbon Swing Gang Jason Coole Adam Smith Set Decoration Buyer Jennifer Wood Greensman Ian Whiteford Property Master Greg Chown Property Assistant James Nolan Special Effects Supervisor Peter Hutchinson Senior Special Effects Technician Stephen Hutchinson Special Effects Technicians Paul Clayton Adam Hollow Bob Hollow Mark McKendry Special Effects Assistants Barry Angus Stephen Hutchinson Special Effects Trainee Thomas Alexander Dog Trainer Julie Tottman Horse Trainer Tony Smart Assistant Costume Designer Brenda Broer Key Wardrobe Janet Cavanagh Dresser Charlotte Holland Wardrobe Assistants Leanne Keenan Lynne Mather Seamstress Pat Barlow Wardrobe Trainee Suzanne Bolton Wardrobe Production Assistant Dorian Williams Key Hairdresser G.E. "Freddie" Godden Key Make-up Artist Kathleen Graham Hair & Make-up Artist Donna McCormick-Smith Hair Assistant Kathryn O'Hanlon Make-up Assistant Anna Orr Gaffer Franco Tata Best Boy Electric Paul Stewart Electrics Mark D. Cowden Toby Flesher Vince Madden Pat Miller Transportation Coordinator John Bellis Transportation Captain Barry Liggins Head Driver Michael James Lewis Drivers Clive Ardis William Edward Booth Robin Harding Simon Harding Stuart Harvey Adrian Holland Robina Jane McMullin-Smith Karen Moran Carl Pottenger Peter Smith William Smith Location Manager James Cleary Location Assistant Karen Comish Production Coordinator Lucy Ainsworth-Taylor Assistant Production Coordinator Aislinn Whyte First Assistant Accountant Ashifa Lalani-Walsh Assistant Production Accountant Orla Collins Extras Casting John Danks Choreographer Christine Wild Production Assistants Andrew Cook Andrew Kuhle Bristow Elizabeth Maskell Ranald Neilson Lesley Irene Niblock Eric P.T. Steedman More coming soon! Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Credits Category:Post Credits